Culpables
by Nanay90
Summary: Gray aprende a amar sanamente, y Juvia recibe su dosis de amor y humildad también. Pero jamas pensaron que sus nuevos amores serian los que los permitirían avanzar y creer en que podían volver a intentar estar juntos. ¿lograrían estar juntos sin lastimar a esos que les enseñaron a amar de nuevo? #Gruvia #Culpables #3raHistoria!
1. Presentacion de Gray F

"Presentacion de Gray F.

14 mayo del 2018

Otra entrevista, otra vez hacer playback en el estudio, otra vez cumplirle el sueño a una nena de papá que pago lo suficiente como para salir en tv y ser la elegida entre el público. Otra vez todo de nuevo.  
>"Nada en su vida parecía planeado por el mismo. Estaba harto de siempre hacer las mismas cosas, lo único que le gustaba de eso era poder sentarse con su guitarra y escribir canciones pero su rutina era tan estancada que la inspiración parecía haberse fugado de su persona.<br>Hacía varios meses que estaba trabado y no lograba escribir ni una estrofa decente.

"Gray Fullbuster, de porte atlético, informal, con el pelo azul oscuro, ojos oscuros con motas azules, y una mirada que paralizaba a cualquiera que lo desafiase, se encaminaba hacia el cuarto asignado como su camerino en el estudio de televisión.

"Cuando estaba a unos pasos de el cuarto , se acercó un señor con su hijo y le pidieron un autógrafo y una foto, accedió como siempre a esos pedidos, pero cuando se despidió del nene, este le dijo

-Ojala pueda ser como vos algún día!  
>((Como vos)))<br>como él?

NO.

Sintió un impulso terrible de decirle que no, que no lo hiciera, que jamás se metiera en algo que no quería realmente hacer, que el se arrepentía totalmente de llevar una vida sin sentido y sin control alguno, jamas había reflexionado sobre esos pensamientos que cada vez se hacían mas constantes en su cabeza, haciendo gala de su esfuerzo y un poco de actuación no dio muestra de la contradicción en su interior y con una inclinación de cabeza se metió en el camerino y cerró la puerta.

Esto se terminó. Eso era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no quería que nadie más le dijera que hacer, ni cuándo ni dónde. Quería volver a ser él mismo, recuperar su vida era lo único que quería realmente. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacer lo que quería, para hacer lo que siempre querían los demás, su … padre, (de otra manera no lo podía llamar,) y su hermano habían sacado provecho de su éxito con la música desde que empezó todo esto.  
>No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que paseo por la calle sin guardaespaldas, y sin una ruta estudiada que seguir, hacia cuanto tiempo no manejaba sus propios autos, o simplemente jugar una partida en alguna consola o su notebook.<p>

No, esto iba a terminar, tenía que hacer algo. Daba fe que su alma no soportaba más toda la presión de su vida actual.  
>Algo empezó a gestarse en su cabeza cuando irrumpió su hermano mayor.<br>-Gray. En 5 minutos salís a la entrevista. Estas bien? No pareces normal...- me dijo Lyon.  
>-Mi vida no es normal. Necesito dormir y descansar de todo.-<br>-Después de la entrevista descansas todo lo que querés! Pagaron bien, así que hacete el lindo y trata de inventarte algo bueno para dejarlos contentos..-  
>-otra vez les prometiste un secreto no?-solto irritado<br>"- algo así...- respondió sonriendo. Mi vida era un desastre y el sacaba provecho de todo. Linda familia...  
>-Estoy harto, Lyon. No voy a volver a hacer esto. Renuncio a todo. Me hartaron todos!-explote.<p>

-Hey! Hey! Para ahí, tranquilo hermanito. Estás muy estresado, necesitas relajarte. Después de la entrevista nos vamos a un lindo lugar, con mujeres lindas y serviciales y vas a ver que... qué? No pongas esa cara, quiero ayudarte!-  
>Pongo esta cara, porque tus mujeres serviciales me arruinaron la vida! Vos y papa me arruinan la vida. Y no voy a dejar que pase eso nunca más... NO.- me pare y me fui de ahí dejándolo con la boca abierta.<p>

Durante la entrevista, anuncie mi retiro de la música. Esa fue oficialmente mi última entrevista televisiva.  
>Cuando pudo liberarse y escaparse de todo el mundo, llego al coche, disfrutando de la tan esperada libertad, hacia años que había dejado de manejar. Siempre era llevado en autos caros o limusinas a todos lados con guardaespaldas, ahora entendía por que a Luce le irritaban tanto. Una de sus mejores amigas Lucy Heartfilia era una empresaria de renombre hoy en día, y desde muy chica lidiaba con asuntos como la fama y los Guardaespaldas, nunca le había entendido tan bien, hasta ese momento, era irritable que gente supiera y decidiera por vos donde y por que tenia que tenia que usar tal camino o tal auto para cualquier cosa, o que revisaran todo lo que cualquier persona normal podría considerar Privado.<p>

Al llegar a la casa, se dejo caer en el sillón. La chica que lo ayuda en la casa, Meredy se acercó desde la cocina.  
>-¿estas bien, gray? Escuche tu entrevista por tele, ¿es verdad que dejas todo?-<br>"-eso voy a intentar, espero poder ordenar un poco mi vida.-  
>;"-desconecte el teléfono y el timbre de la casa. No van a dejarnos en paz durante algunos días.-<br>"-gracias, meredy. Alguna vez te dije que sos la mujer perfecta?  
>-sí, pero para tu desgracia a mí no me van los hombres.<br>- y eso te hace más perfecta. -  
>Me dejo solo para descansar un rato. Después de una ducha caliente y un poco de comida recalentada del mediodía, el sillón rojo doble mas mullido (su favorito) se sentía como si lo acunara y lo acomodara justo para dormir, y cuando casi se deja llevar por el sueño Lo sobresalta unos golpes duros y constantes en la puerta de entrada al departamento.<p>

-GRAY FULLBUSTER! Donde mierda estas? Que mierda es eso de que te retiras? Cuando tomaste esa decisión sin consultarme? Soy tu representante!- escuche el discurso de mi padre desde la misma posición de donde me había casi dormido.

-acá estas! Me vas a responder o estas drogado? Que pasa no te bancas las consecuencias de tus metidas de pata?-  
>"La rabia empezó a brotar desde que escuchaba los pasos e insultos de su padre, el señor Fullbuster muy parecido a el, de rasgos similares excepto en los ojos, y la mandíbula, que era mas pronunciada, era sin duda un excelente espécimen bien conservado, para sus mas de 50 años. Con cuanta plata el había contribuido a su aspecto desde hacia años, jamas se detuvo a pensar en lo que su padre hacia con la plata que se quedaba por arreglar su agenda.<p>

Dejo que siguiera insultando a todo ser relacionado con el su vida, y lo miraba cómodamente acostado, pero con todos los músculos en tensión, como listo para atacar ante el menor movimiento violento.  
>Con una fría voz, que podía sentir que salia desde lo mas profundo de su alma, dejo salir las palabras que tenia atragantadas desde hacia toda una vida.<br>-Padre. Si es que puedes llamarte así, no tengo ninguna clase de problema con nada. Voy a dejar la carrera porque a mí, que es el que trabajo como esclavo siempre, no me causa ninguna clase de satisfacción la vida que estoy llevando. Y ni vos ni la rata de mi hermano van a decir ni una miserable palabra porque bastante les alimente el culo todos estos años! Si tu problema es la plata, vas a tener que hacer algo que se llama TRABAJAR, quédate tranquilo que no se murió nadie por eso.- la replica mordaz que traspaso la fina y delicada relación que tenia con su padre, lo dejo estupefacto momentáneamente. sabia que no había vuelta atrás después de este enfrentamiento. Pero poco le quedaba de consideración para ellos, después de la nula atención que mostraban por el mismo.

-Pedazo de mierda! Así me agradeces todo lo que hice por vos todo este tiempo? Soy tu padre!- dijo con la cara roja, y los ojos duros y furiosos.  
>NO.<br>JAMAS.  
>Jamas iba a poder acostumbrarse a poner en la misma oración a Silver y la palabra PADRE, con todo lo que eso implicaba, los cuidados, el amor, el trabajo, el esfuerzo que requiere ser un padre, el Jamas había hecho ni siquiera lo primero, lo único que hizo como padre fue decir que lo era, y acomodarse lo justo para que sus hijos le produjeran plata como un cajero de banco. Sonaba incluso irónico, el jamas le había pagado nada en su vida que no fuera con plata que el mismo le daba.<p>

-Nunca fuiste un padre! Nunca te intereso el titulo excepto cuando viste que producía plata! Nunca apareciste en nuestras vidas! Tengo una madre sola y el único hombre al que puedo llamar padre es a Igneel Dragneel, que falleció hace unos años, desgraciadamente. No vengas a reclamarme nada porque lo único que hiciste fue por beneficio propio.- Ahora era el que gritaba. Hacia tiempo que necesitaba esto, recriminarle, pedirle explicaciones o por lo menos que se esmere por merecer el titulo de padre, pero cada vez que esperaba algo de el, se decepcionaba cada vez peor. Estaba Harto de Silver y de todo lo que el implicaba.

-Gray Fullbuster...más te vale que te arrepientas de esto porque sino vas a conocer lo que es un verdadero Fullbuster, y no me vengas con mariconadas de "fuiste un padre ausente" porque sabes que mi vida no fue nada fácil, y trato de reparar mis errores... Pero veo que contra Dragneel voy a perder siempre, pero el santo Dragneel está muerto! Y yo soy tu papa te guste o no.-

-Sos el que embarazo a mi mama, nada más. No te des títulos que te quedan muy grandes... quiero que te vayas de mi vida, así como desapareciste cuando mama quedo embarazada de mí, exactamente lo quiero FUERA!  
>Mi vida iba a cambiar. Quieran o no, tenía que cambiar. Por culpa mía y por dejarme llevar por mi familia termine solo. No tengo a nadie. Nada en mi vida tiene sentido, no podía dejar que siguieran dominando mi vida mas de lo que lo hicieron.<br>Sintió asco, asco por la situación , por Silver, por Lyon, su hermano mayor. Por el mismo.  
>También vergüenza por su comportamiento en estos años, su madre no le hablaba, no conocía a su ahijada mas que por unas llamadas telefónicas , sus amigos solamente lo saludaban para su cumpleaños y ... No tenia a nadie en su vida realmente.<br>Tenia que recuperarse, había tiempo.  
>sintiendo una esperanza crecer en si mismo miro por ultima vez a Silver. su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. iba en serio y esta vez no lo iban a dominar como siempre lo hacían.<br>tomo su decisión y Silver lo noto en su mirada, abandono el departamento de un portazo, jurando que eso no iba a quedar así.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, algo asi como una presentación de nuestro queridisimo Gray, bastante cansado pobre, ya lo vamos a ver mejor.<br>Espero podeer subir pronto la presentación de Juvia.  
>No desesperéis muchachasos, lo bueno siempre llega tarde.  
>jajaja<p>

Nos leemos pronto.

MaR*


	2. Presentación de Juvia L

**_Presentación_**_** de Juvia L.**_

* * *

><p>Entro al gran edificio, como siempre lo hacía, rodeada de guardaespaldas. Elfman su más reciente guardaespaldas la acompañaba hasta arriba al último piso donde se iba a reunir con el representante de la productora.<p>

Fue incluso Irónico como se había encontrado a Elfman después de tantos años de la escuela, ese chico alegre, siempre diciendo que quería ser el mejor hombre, con el aspecto flacucho de ese entonces al hombre de aspecto feroz, con musculatura intimidante, de porte serio y algo triste como siempre dejaba entrever cada vez que hablaban de cosas más serias o importantes.

Apenas se presentó ante ella como un viejo amigo, y vio la desesperación en sus ojos, como le había rogado que lo ayude, no pudo resistirse a él. Ahora era su favorito para todo, siempre lo elegía para viajar o para entrevistas, ya que su compañía le parecía la más agradable desde hacía tiempo. El haberlo conocido antes, le daba esa familiaridad a la que en la clase de vida que llevaba no era lo normal.

Casi no tenía que aparentar ser Juvia Lockser, el que él supiera como había sido ella antes le daba el privilegio de verla como pocos sabían que era.

Normal, sensible, vacía.

Así se sentía, vacía. Su alma aclamaba por ser como siempre había sido, por amar con locura.

Pero hacía tiempo había dejado de ser como era, y se sentía que tenía mucho más para dar que no fuera su desdichada música y su imagen cuidadosamente elaborada.

Quería amar, quería a alguien a quien amar. Alguien que se lo mereciera. Alguien que la cuidara como debía.

Pero odiaba lo débil que uno se ponía cuando amaba.

Y lo recordó bien cuando se había reencontrado con Elfman. El hombre gigante huyo de magnolia como ella, dejando su corazón en la cuidad. Se había enamorado, y se había entregado completo a la mujer que amaba pero ella no tenía ojos para él. Siempre estaba pendiente de su ex. Hasta que un día ella le dijo que habían terminado y que volvería con su ex para probar de nuevo su relación.

Eso lo destrozo por dentro. Le había sorprendido que él nunca fue a buscar a ese hombre, sinceramente no conocía a alguien que pudiera superar a Elfman en tamaño, pero cuando le pregunto si lo había golpeado o enfrentado siquiera, el le había respondido con sinceridad y dolor en sus ojos.

-La amo, Juvia. Jamás podría hacer algo que la hiciera sufrir, aunque me cueste el alma, si ella decide que él es lo mejor para su vida, yo solamente puedo aceptarlo como hombre y apartarme de su felicidad.-

Esa frase le causaba una contradicción. La hacia recordar todo lo lindo que es amar, y a la vez lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser.

Su respeto por ese hombre era el máximo que se puede llegar a tener con una persona. Empezó a ponerlo bajo su ala y lo cuidaba lo más que podía.

Jamás había imaginado que Elfman iba a ser el hombre que realmente decía que quería ser.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el último piso, pasaron directamente a la oficina principal.

Se anunció con la secretaria y enseguida la hicieron pasar.

-Querida que gusto verte tan pronto.-

Juvia solamente pudo llegar a hacer una media sonrisa no muy convincente.

El director de la discográfica era un hombre de mediana edad, en sus 50 años, se conservaba bien, era alto de mentón afilado ojos grandes y atentos, siempre con una simpatía que jamás se le escapaba. Su pelo abundante con un corte a la moda, de color oscuro que resaltaba su tez pálida dándole un aspecto casi gótico.

De no ser por las veces que ese hombre se había insinuado, le resultaría atractivo.

-Así como lo acordó con mi representante señor.- Jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad sin recordarle que nunca pedía permiso para nada en lo que a ella le concernía.

-claro, claro.-dijo levantándose de su gran sillón reclinable, y señalando el gran sillón que estaba en el lado izquierdo del cuarto, junto con una mesa ratona y otros dos sillones mas.- Tome asiento querida, póngase cómoda mientras le pido algún refrigerio. –

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sabía lo que se venía, era tan repugnante que le daban nauseas con solo recordar las anteriores reuniones. Se sentó obedientemente donde le indicaba, pero tiesa con la espalda recta y al borde del sillón.

Lo vio mientras se sacaba el saco y lo tiraba sobre uno de los sillones y mientras le pedía desde la puerta algo a la secretaria, despidió a Elfman diciéndole que debía esperar afuera con la secretaria que ella se encargaría de darle algo de tomar.

Elfman, haciendo notar toda su altura se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a Juvia, como esperando la orden, y solamente salió cuando ella asintió con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Sabía que podía contar con él, con solo levantar la voz, el tiraría una pared abajo si era necesario.

Mientras veía como su repugnante director se desanudaba el cuello de la corbata y se abría los primeros botones de la camisa, repaso mentalmente cuantas veces había pasado eso.

No era una principiante ingenua como lo había sido hacia años atrás, con sus primeros pasos en el ambiente musical.

-Juvia, Juvia… Hace más de 24 horas que tu contrato con esta discográfica termino. Espero que entiendas que no sos la única que tenemos para producir en este tiempo. Bajaron las ventas y es muy difícil hoy en día mantener una artista de tus características. Sos responsable, cumplís tus partes del trato, y nosotros mantenemos tu imagen publicitaria intacta. Pero me temo que este año no va a ser posible que mantengamos esa "imagen" de "santa solitaria" que le canta a los rencores de la vida.- decía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón junto a Juvia y se estiraba el brazo por detrás del respaldo de Juvia.

Juvia estaba alerta, preparada para golpearlo si fuera necesario, una rabia le recorría el cuerpo cuando había descrito su imagen de "Santa solitaria" como si fuera una boba, sabia que los productores odiaban no poder sexualizar su imagen de artista, nunca había permitido que la involucren con nada que no sea con la música y canciones. Sus discos eran respetables y su música también, sus fanáticos eran miles y le tenían cariño, pero sobre todo la respetaban como artista, así como sus pares.

Que se pudrieran si esperaban que ella anduviera en ropa interior o tomara parte de un videoclip desnuda y sin sentido alguno.

Jamás iba a renunciar a su tan trabajada imagen. Si era una… como había dicho… "santa solitaria", que así sea, no iba a ser una más del montón de mujeres que se regalaban por un poco de fama.

-No me malentiendas, bonita- dijo acercándose más a ella- No permitiría que no tengas más fama y efectivo de lo que mereces, sos una de mis mejores estrellas y jamás te daría la espalda. Lo único que quiero que entiendas, como decirlo…- dijo acercándose más a su espacio personal- es que necesito que colabores más… conmigo. –Dijo posando una mano en su rodilla y acariciando despreocupadamente y subiendo más por la pierna.-Que seas más… servicial, más atenta conmigo, que me muestres cuanto querés que te renueve el contrato con favores extras.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

Juvia con un movimiento deliberado, le agarro la mano, y la llevo más cerca de su centro hasta posarla sobre su feminidad, y acerco su boca a la del director y con la mirada fija en él, le dijo sensualmente –Sabes? tengo que mostrarte mi más íntimo secreto.-

Cuando él agrando los ojos y sonrió, creyéndose victorioso, fue cuando ella lo sorprendió.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre le pego en su cara en el puente de la nariz. Fue un movimiento rápido y efectivo cuando el hombre grito y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ella le dio un codazo en el estómago para luego levantarse y tomarlo de los pelos tirando su cabeza para atrás. Se acercó de nuevo a su cara y le dijo con una voz fría y letal

- No soy ninguna Puta. Capisci? – le soltó y se acercó a la puerta, para luego darse la vuelta, se sentía eufórica y enfadada, siempre eran las mismas situaciones, jamás entendían. Estaba Totalmente harta de recordarle a todo el mundo que era. Con la valentía y el regocijo en sus venas se despidió del director diciéndole

–Búscate otra, yo me retiro de la música comercial.-

Se fue dando un portazo. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

* * *

><p>JAJAJA una genia!<p>

Juvia power!

Que les parecieron estos tórtolos?(juvia y Gray)

Nos leemos pronto!

MaR*


	3. Capitulo 1

Hola! Perdón, pero tenia que pensar bien profundamente esta historia, quería tocar diferentes temas y no sabia como unirlos. espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 1-

Eran esos días en los que el cielo anunciaba una inminente tormenta, todos en la calle miraban esporádicamente el cielo como esperando el momento oportuno para abrir el paraguas.

Así se sentía Gray. Esperando la tormenta, esa lluvia fría que te traspasa y se te cuela en los huesos, y esa oscuridad grisácea que traga todo rayo de luz. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para lo peor, pero nada puede manejar una tormenta, nadie sabe el momento exacto en la que se va a desatar, o cuando va a terminar, lo único que se puede hacer es esperar ese momento y enfrentarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Cada día que pasaba era un nuevo desafío. Tratar de hacer cosas que había dejado olvidadas e intentar cosas nuevas era reconfortante. Como una brisa fresca después de mucho calor. Pero a veces se sentía como si hubiera olvidado como bailar, y estuviera en medio de una pista de baile y solo pudiera dar pasos torpes sin enganchar el ritmo.

Cualquier cosa lo hacía sentir inseguro, pensaba demasiado todo antes de actuar. Haber dejado la vida que conocía desde hacía más de varios años no era fácil. El tener el día programado, la ropa, la comida, el transporte, lo que decir, lo que hacer, ¡hasta lo que pensar!

Era como haber sido comido por la tierra y escupido en un lugar lejano.

Desorientado, así se sentía, esa era la palabra. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le costaba era no poder saber nada sobre él mismo. Quería volver a sentirse autentico. Ya no sabía si le gustaba el helado de limón. Si su comida favorita eran los fideos con salsa, o si su color favorito era el negro o el azul. Todas esas cosas que por marketing había cambiado y repetido hasta el cansancio en entrevistas para vender una imagen en la que no coincidía.

Era una etapa de redescubrimiento para él, pero era sumamente agotadora y desconcertante.

Caminando por la calle al mediodía, se le hacía tarde de nuevo para comprar algo para almorzar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a los horarios del almacén de la esquina de su nueva casa. Al salir disparado no presto atención a la ligera llovizna hasta que no era un diluvio a toda regla cuando salía con la bolsa con las compras. Pensaba en volver a entrar para comprar un paraguas, ya que poco le servía en el tarro al lado de la puerta en su casa, cuando la señora mayor, la dueña del negocio le cerró la puerta en la cara, diciéndole que ya había cerrado.

Tomando coraje empezó a correr los metros que lo separaban del toldo de un negocio cerrado a mitad de camino. Todo estaba bien hasta que se le rompió la bolsa por saltar un charco y desperdigo todo por el suelo.

Mientras soltaba maldiciones al que había fabricado las bolsas, empezó a recoger todos los artículos, algunos arruinados por el agua estancada. Mientras se preguntaba cómo podría haber comprado tantas cosas pequeñas. Vio que una nena se le acerco desde el toldo al que él quería llegar y lo ayudo a levantar las cosas que faltaban ya que a él se le escurrían de los dedos.

Cuando termino de levantar la última caja de golosinas que estaba más alejada, caminaron los últimos metros hacia el toldo.

La niña no tendría más de 5 años, no era un experto calculando edad de niños, ya que el infante que más cercano tenia era su ahijada Nashi, que veía 2 veces al año.

-Muchas Gracias…-dijo pausando, esperando que le dijera su nombre.

-…Nina, solo Nina. – dijo mirándome con un ojo azul muy bonito, sobre el otro ojo tenía un parche negro.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita, yo me llamo Gray. Vivo en la esquina, la casa de rejas grises. – dije algo teatral, no se podía ser muy serio empapado de la cabeza a los pies, con una remera que me quedaba grande y unos pantalones cortos que se parecían a unos calzones largos que le habían desaparecido hace tiempo.

Ella no estaba mejor, vestía un simple vestido amarillo en su mejor época, pero ahora lucia opaco, sucio y gracias a él mojado. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando vio que iba descalza. Su pelo rojizo estaba suelto pero algo enmarañado.

-Donde vivís?- pregunte

-Aquí y allá. – dijo mirando para enfrente y después señalando con el mentón la esquina de donde compre recién.

Me quede de piedra.

Era una nena de calle, una huérfana.

Todo mi ánimo se vino abajo. Su simple actitud humilde de ayudarme, a mí una persona que podía tenerlo todo en este mundo, no pudo con el hecho de su simple gesto de solidaridad. Algo en mí se removió.

Ella se quedó en silencio y pareció avergonzarse por algo por que bajo la cabeza y miraba sus pies.

Gray no quería dejar todo así. Su corazón volvió a palpitar fuerte, su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos con respecto a Nina, como ayudarla.

-Querés comer conmigo? Compre cosas de más y si no las como hoy por lo mojadas que están se van a poner feas.

Ella levanto la vista y el vio el brillo en su ojito azul. Pero luego su expresión cambio a uno de cautela.

-¿No serás de esos que ofrecen caramelos y después hacen a las chicas trabajar en cosas sucias no? La vieja del orfanato siempre decía que no aceptáramos comida de extraños y menos subirnos a sus autos. –

Pase los siguientes minutos explicándole que solamente era una comida en agradecimiento y que no tenía segundas intenciones. No sabía muy bien hasta donde sabia ella con qué clase de persona lo comparaba pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones.

Cuando paro de llover, ya la había convencido de ir con él a comer. Solamente tuvo que prometerle que ella se sentaría cerca de la puerta de salida y que no cerrara la puerta con llave.

No le aclaro cuán lejos estaba el comedor de la puerta de salida, pero seguramente podrían comer en el living que estaba más cerca de la entrada que el comedor.

Cuando entraron a la casa, después de comprobar que la puerta estaba sin llave, y que colocaba las llaves en el adorno que estaba cerca de la puerta que usaba para dejar ahí cosas se movió por la casa hasta la cocina a ver que podía rescatar de las compras.

Como era bastante tarde, opte por algo rápido, unas hamburguesas completas estarían bien. También prepare en un plato frituras que había comprado y gaseosas, lleve todo al living y acomode los sillones en torno a la mesa ratona para comer tranquilos. Cuando estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas Nina cedió al hambre y se dejó caer en un sillón y empezó a comer. Debía de tener hambre porque comió casi sin parar.

Le recordé que había más y que no necesitaba respirar y tomar liquido entre bocado de vez en cuando, se rio y con los cachetes colorados empezó a comer más tranquila.

Aproveche un instante en que tenía que traer más provisiones y llame por teléfono a la única que podía ayudarme. Quería algo más que darle de comer solamente.

Cuando termino de comer se acostó sobre el respaldo del sillón con una sonrisa en la cara.

Verla sonreír despertó un aleteo en el corazón de Gray. Quería prolongar la situación por lo que le dijo si no quería ver una película, a lo que se había negado y después acepto no sin convencerla con helado y algo de golosinas.

Había pasado una tarde de risas y charlas tranquilas, como Nina no hablaba mucho de ella, empezó a hablar él. Le conto de su madre, su hermano y sus amigos. Después le hablo de la carrera que hacía poco dejo, y Nina no había parado de reírse, ya que no le creía que era un cantante famoso. Decía que un cantante famoso tendría que tener en el ropero algo más que unos calzones antiguos para ir a comprar en la esquina.

Estaba tratando de convencerla que no eran calzones sino un pantalón corto cuando tocaron timbre.

Nina se tensó un momento y se sentó en el borde del sillón.

-Voy a abrir.-

Era un comisionista con un encargue. Fue un trabajo rápido pensaba Gray mientras volvía al sillón con una caja grande en las manos.

La deposito en el sillón e hizo señas en el aire como anunciando algo importante.

-Tengo algo para ti, señorita. Si es tan amable de abrir la caja.- dijo haciendo una imitación de mayordomo, lo que su orgullo permitía al verse de nuevo los pantalones y mentalmente dándole la razón a Nina con lo que era ropa interior antigua.

La niña parecía realmente sorprendida abrió el ojito azul y levanto las cejas hasta que se perdieron en su revuelto flequillo. Con algo de lentitud levanto la tapa y miro dentro.

Un segundo después había soltado la tapa y esta había caído en la alfombra olvidada, mientras ella sacaba un vestido blanco, delicado, con volados y cintas rosa pálido, era una belleza de vestido y parecía estar bastante cerca de su talla.

Nina estaba deslumbrada, tocaba el vestido como si fuera algo finísimo que fuera a romperse.

Después de unos segundos lo puso de nuevo en la caja, y dio un paso atrás.

-No puedo usar eso.-Dijo entre lo que pareció un tono lastimoso.

-¿Porque? ¿Crees que es demasiado grande?- dijo Gray volviendo a agarrar el vestido y acercándolo a ella.

-No es eso.- dijo mirando otra vez el vestido. –Es que…- Una gruesa gota resbalo de su ojo azul, lo que lo hizo más azul si era eso posible.

Gray sintió pánico, se arrodillo a su lado y hacia señas desesperadas con las manos-No llores, si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, le dije que trajera alguno con rosa por si te gustaba el color. A todas las niñas les gusta el rosa, ¿querías otro color? ¡Puedo comprarte otro!-dijo esperanzado.

A lo que la niña respondió con un llanto más fuerte si era posible.

Gray se sintió terriblemente mal. Quería que se pusiera contenta con el vestido y lo único que había logrado era que llorara terriblemente. Había sido una idea estúpida, no debería haber pensado solo en compensarla, debería haberla consultado primero.

Se sentía cada vez peor con cada gota que caía de su farolito azul. Así que hizo lo que su mamá solía hacer cuando alguno de ellos lloraba. La abrazo.

La niña respondió a su abrazo y lo sujeto fuerte hasta que fue dejando de llorar.

No fue hasta que se separaron que ella vio que él tenía los ojos llorosos también.

-Perdón, no quería lastimarte, solamente quería que tuvieras un vestido nuevo, unos zapatos también. No era mi intención hacerte llorar.-

-Lo lamento. No… quería… llorar. Me gusta… el vestido… -dijo entre hipidos- Es que… estoy… muy…-dijo más bajo- sucia…no quiero… ensuciarlo…-

El corazón de Gray se estrujo aún más que cuando la vio llorando. Era un idiota, tendría que haberlo previsto. Lo bueno era que había solución para eso.

-No importa, No lo vas a ensuciar, es más puedes venir las veces que quieras a bañarte, comer, dormir, lo que sea, no me vas a molestar nunca. Solamente quería ayudarte.- Cuando lo soltó se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras. Ambos lo hicieron. En ella surgió una esperanza viva y brillante que se dejó ver en su ojito. Y el comprendió un segundo después a que se debía esa esperanza.

-¿Me vas a…adoptar?-dijo mirándolo embelesada de nuevo.

Gray la miro serio un segundo. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y revivía por su alegría patente. Era algo totalmente loco, inesperado y precipitado. No estaba seguro que el fuera el indicado para ser padre, jamás lo había pensado así, de esa manera. Nunca se había visto como padre. Serian muchas cosas nuevas, responsabilidades, tareas, cuidarla cuando se enfermara, si lloraba, si reía, si se lastimara. De repente sintió el peso de sus palabras como un yunque en la nuca. Tendría que haber hablado con más cuidado. Pasó por su cabeza negarlo, pero inmediatamente se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo, había hecho cosas bajas e increíblemente egoístas en su vida, pero romperle la ilusión a esa niña y verla irse con el corazón roto, a la calle de nuevo, en pata, con hambre, a merced de cualquier psicópata, que podían destrozarle la vida, se decidió.

No iba a dejarla sola. Se dio cuenta que no podría decirlo por más que lo intentara.

No podía. Su corazón no lo permitiría. Ya se había encariñado en el poco tiempo que compartieron y lo había comprado con su humildad y sonrisa. No iba a dejarla sola.

Haciendo a un lado su parte de la cabeza que gritaba como loca, que lo pensara mejor, que era una locura dijo con una sonrisa que lo intentaría de todo corazón.

Awww. Hermoso.

Review? Coments?

Saludos

MaR*


End file.
